First Date
by Aud8659
Summary: After hurting Ginny what will Hermione have to do to get back with her. The first of a series.


Title: First Date

Author: Adain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: This is what happens when Hermione asks Ginny for a second chance.

Pairing: Hermione/Ginny

I see her every day in class or in the hall even in the common room and I don't know what to do anymore. I want her so badly but she said that it had to end. I honestly think that she was starting to have feelings for me and she was afraid. She said that I was wrong.

I can remember it like it was yesterday.

"_But Hermione why?" I didn't understand why she had decided to do this._

"_Because Ginny we can't do this anymore. We are sneaking around and I don't like it. What happens if we get caught?" She asks._

"_Then we tell them they're not going to kill us. They might tell us that we are wrong but who cares. We love each other right?" I ask hoping she wasn't going to say what I think she would._

"_That doesn't matter and you know they will pull us apart. I mean I don't love you as long as I know that you will always be my friend. But I don't think that I could love and know that I could never see you again." She said as she turned to walk away with tears in her eyes. _

That was our last time where we actually told each other what we thought. We never said I love you to each other again. Then again that was before the wizarding world changed their laws.

Now she is standing on my doorstep expecting an answer.

"Will you go out with me?" she asks causally like she's never hurt me before.

"I don't know Hermione it's hard for me to answer that." I say.

"Why?" she asks like I did so many years before.

"Because you hurt me and you hurt me bad." I say matter-of-factly.

"I understand that and I will do anything to prove to you that I will never hurt you again." She says thinking that I wouldn't take her up on that offer.

"Anything?" I say.

She gulps before answering, "Yes anything."

I know now I have her attention. She is looking at me waiting for my reply. "Ok, meet me at the leakycauldren tomorrow at noon."

"Really you'll give me a second chance?" She asks waiting patiently for my answer.

"Yes, and I will tell you what you have to do when you meet me there tomorrow." I say and she gets oh god what have I gotten myself into look.

"Ok, Gin I'll see you then." She says matter of fact.

Hermione's POV

Oh god why am I here. What was I thinking I am standing here like a dumbass and I do not know what to say? I asked her if she will go out with me again. All I want is a simple answer. I know I hurt her but I didn't know it was this bad. I mean I remember Ron and Harry telling me that something was wrong with her but I know she dated other people. I mean I practically walked in on her and Pansy kissing in the common room. Everyone saw and no one said anything the just let them do it. I felt like a complete asshole.

Then she answers me and I know I am going to be going crazy. I know that she is going to make me do something ridiculous.

As I wait for her at the leakycauldren I cannot help but wonder what she is going to want me to do. I look up right in time to see her walk in and I can't help but fall in love with her all over again.

"Hey 'Mione." She says casually and I get taken back.

"Hey Ginny you haven't called me that in two years." I say waiting for a reaction.

"That is because I haven't wanted to be nice to you in two years. Plus I haven't talked to you in two years." She says with a hurtful look in her eyes.

"I am sorry Ginny that is entirely my fault." I say with a hint of forgiveness in my eyes.

"It is ok 'Mione your about to be able to make it up to me." She says with a hint of deviousness that you only see when the twins have something on their mind.

"Oh God, Ginny I am already frightened. Ok lay it on me what do you want me to do." I say praying that this is not going to hurt.

"Alright Hermione you have to come to Sunday night dinner at the burrow as my…" dramatic pause "date."

"But…" Hermione didn't know what she was going to say, but Ginny interrupted her anyway.

"No we are going to come out to everyone together before what happened last time happens again." Ginny said with a look of this is the only way.

"Alright Gin anything for you." Oh God I do not know what I am doing.

Ginny's POV

I can't believe that worked. I could tell she was ready to bolt at any moment. When she said ok I felt my heart fly. It fluttered like it hadn't done for two years. I don't know what I am going to say at the dinner tomorrow but I know everyone is going to be surprised. I haven't had a date for over two years. When I was with Hermione exclusively I didn't date anyone else. I couldn't think of being with another person. I love her so much that it hurts. She was…is my world. I know I sound kind of stalkerish but I love her. I couldn't even be with another person without comparing them to her.

Sunday

"Are you okay 'Moine?" Ron asked noticing that she was particularly quiet.

"Yea, I am fine Ron just a little tired been busy at work." Hermione said thinking where the hell is Ginny.

"Oh, I didn't know the ministry can work you that hard." Ron said as he went back to eating.

Hermione was getting ready to come back with a witty comment when Ginny walked in and her heart just fluttered like bats.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late. There was some trouble at work." Ginny said as she walked in everyone was stunned to see her there. Then they were even more surprised when she winked at Hermione.

Everyone looked at Hermione who turned beet red.

"I thought you were going to meet me here." Hermione said not even noticing the blank stares across everyone's faces.

"I know babe but I was a little busy. I am sorry I should of called. I didn't realize how late I was going to be." Ginny said with a smirk on her face as she saw Harry turned to Ron and mouth babe.

"It is ok just next time could you please call me." Hermione said as Ginny set next to her. At that moment she looked up at everyone staring at them. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, we just didn't know you guys were together." Ron said matter of fact as everyone decided to keep their mouths shut as they got back to their food staring at Hermione and Ginny.

"Well it just kind of started last night. This is our first official date. Pass the potatoes." Ginny said as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

"How long have you guys liked each other?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well…" Hermione did not know how to answer that question. She looked at Ginny for a little help. She didn't get any just a smirk. Hermione knew instantly that this was a test to see if she really was in for this.

"Well…" Ron, Harry, Fred, and George said all at once.

"Well it actually started two years ago…" she trailed off remembering that day. Ginny grabbed her hand and kissed reassuring her that everything was forgiven. This caused the biggest smile on Hermione's face that everyone couldn't help but realize how happy she was.

"Well we are happy for you both." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said at the same time. Then smiled at each other just like Ginny and Hermione did.

Ginny smiled and then looked at Ron and Hermione. She knew that they matter the most to Hermione and really needed their acceptance.

Harry smiled "well now I realize why we did not last so long." He laughed letting them know that he know that he approved.

"Well…I don't fully understand everything that is going on but if this…if she will make you happy than I am happy for you." Ron says through a mouthful of food.

"Thank you everyone. We are very happy." Ginny says as she grins at Hermione.

"Yes, we are very happy." Hermione says with a grin on her face.


End file.
